fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC26
Everyone Shine Bright! The Group That Fulfills Happy Wishes! (誰もが明るい輝き！幸せ願いを満たすグループ！''Daremoga akarui kagayaki! Shiawase negai o mitasu gurūpu!) is the twenty-sixth episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 659th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * 5Hearts is formed. Synopsis Tsubasa is drinking tea, and the five Cures are in front of her desk, while Eiji, Nagisa and Yozora are watching with Cadence and Sonata hovering above them. Tsubasa sets down her teacup, and asks the Cures if they know why she's called them to her office today. Hitomi asked if it was about Pretty Cure, and Eiji replied with a "yes and no". Kotone asked if it was also about their idol work, and Yozora replied with a "yes and no". Kiyomi then grew a little frustrated, and said that she'd be happy if she wasn't in trouble. Nagisa laughed, and said that they weren't in trouble, and Moira asked why they were here. Tsubasa explained that being both a Pretty Cure and an idol was hard work, but the Cures have done excellently in both. Utau gasped, and said that she realised what was going on. She explained that when two or more idols from Yumesaki Academy display excellent results of being idols, the headmistress will call them into her office. Tsubasa agreed, and said that when she calls students into her office, she gives them a choice. Kiyomi asked what choice that would be, and Tsubasa smiled and asked if the Cures wanted to be an idol group together, and the five Cures yelled in surprise. Meanwhile, Lilith is playing her violin, and Eris then appeared. She asked why Lilith would insist on playing that pathetic instrument, and Lilith's eyes glowed red with fury as she stopped playing. Turning to Eris, Lilith explained that the violin played such beautiful music - sad music, to be precise. She also said that the violin's dark music kept her heart evil, and Eris bowed in front of her, apologising. She then said that she had just sent Circe to attack the Pretty Cure and capture the Top Designers and the princess. Lilith nodded and continued playing her violin, and Eris then disappeared. Back in Tsubasa's office, Utau squealed with delight, saying that only the best students can form an idol group. Kiyomi said that she remembered the text message she received one day from her cousin that she and two other girls had been asked to form an idol group which they named "StarLight". Utau said that forming an idol group would be so much fun, and both girls began squealing. Hitomi, Kotone and Moira bowed politely to Tsubasa as they thanked her, and Tsubasa smiled, saying that she would love to do the honours of designing the group dresses. Nagisa then started complaining, saying that Tsubasa should only make the dresses for cute events while she (Nagisa) will make the dresses for pop events. Everyone then laughed, and Sonata said that forming an idol group would be a great way to improve the Cures' teamwork and friendship, and Cadence agreed. Kiyomi then said that forming an idol group wouldn't be easy, and that they should get help from her cousin. Utau said that she would love to meet "Tano-senpai" again, and Kiyomi winked, saying that she would be able to set up a meeting as quick as lightning. Later, the five Cures were at the cafe, and (Tano) Asami then ran up to them, apologising for the delay. Kiyomi happily hugged her cousin, and Asami smiled while hugging her back. Asami then sat down and asked why the Cures wanted to meet with her, and Kiyomi explained that they were all picked to form an idol group together. Asami clapped her hands in delight and said that was wonderful, and Hitomi then asked how they could make their group successful like StarLight. Asami explained that an idol group doesn't become successful overnight, and that there were many steps to becoming a great idol group. She then said that she hoped everyone had their thinking caps on, because every idol group needs a name. Asami explained that a good name needs to reflect all the members of the group, for example, "StarLight was named because the three of us shine like stars", which Utau immediately agreed to. The Cures began thinking, and while they were, a waiter brought out some tea for the six girls, and Asami thanked him, but not before putting on her sunglasses. Utau groaned and said that she had no idea, and Asami said that names don't just come suddenly, and Kiyomi laughed. As the girls are talking, a girl is watching them, and she realises who they are. She grows a little angry, and muttered that she couldn't believe that two childish girls like Aihara Utau and Amaterasu Kiyomi managed to get accepted in Yumesaki Academy when she couldn't. The girl then said that Utau and Kiyomi didn't deserve to hang out with such popular and incredible idols like Tano Asami herself. Just then, Circe appeared behind the girl and summoned a pitch-black bell, and jingled the bell around. The girl then fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! The Namida began rampaging, and the six idols then rose to their feet as people began running away. Asami became scared, and Kotone then told her to run away. Asami, however, refused, saying that she couldn't leave them, but Kiyomi then started shouting at Asami. She told her that everything would be fine, and that they would catch up with her later, and Asami, although a little shocked at the shouting, nodded and ran away. With no one in sight, the five Cures then transformed and began fighting the Namida. As they were fighting, Cure Harmony noticed how the Cures were fighting out-of-sync, and told everyone to get their hearts in perfect harmony to defeat the Namida. Cure Rhapsody then realised something, and when asked about it, she just smiled and promised that she'll explain later. With the Cures now fighting in harmony, they managed to overwhelm the Namida. Cure Harmony then saw her chance, and performed "Harmony Hurricane" to purify the Namida. She then caught the unconscious girl, and Circe disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of the girl's chest, which materialised into a Special Dress, the Angelic Beauty Dress. Cure Harmony quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Kotone then asked what Moira meant earlier, and Moira said that she had picked the perfect name for their idol group. A few days later, the Cures (respectively wearing the Valentine Kiss, Crystal Princess, Tropical Hawaiian, Black Rose and Scarlet Butterfly Dresses) were waiting backstage, and Utau said that she was so nervous. Kotone smiled and said that she thought Utau was a song-talented student, and Utau said that she was. Hitomi said that she herself was nervous, and Kiyomi said that she was ashamed to agree with that. Moira said that there was nothing wrong with being nervous before a concert, since it was something even the most famous idols had. Just then, a voice tells the audience to welcome "5Hearts", and the Cures then went onstage and performed "Sparkling Sensation". Afterwards, everyone began cheering, and Asami, who was waiting backstage, said that she was sure 5Hearts would become even more legendary than StarLight itself. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and said that she couldn't believe how amazing 5Hearts was. She said that she knew being in an idol group would be difficult, but it would definitely be fun. She also said that she never realised that she was doing excellently in her idol studies, and had always dreamed of being asked by the headmistress to form an idol group with other students. She finishes the entry by saying that she had a feeling 5Hearts would be extremely popular. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cures * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert * Kagamine Moira / Cure Rhapsody Mascots * Cadence * Sonata Villains * Circe * Lilith * Eris * Namida Secondary Characters * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji * Murakami Nagisa * Tsukino Yozora * Tano Asami Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997